Cambios
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Todo cambia. Y España espera que los cambios le traigan un futuro mejor. No pairings.


Llevo meses queriendo escribir sobre este tema. Lo hubiera llevado más al lado cómico, pero esto es lo que ha salido. No hay pairings...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Las cosas cambian. La política, la economía, la sociedad, las naciones... Nada ni nadie es inmune al paso del tiempo. Algunos miran al futuro cara a cara, con una sonrisa resignada; otros caminan hacia él cabizbajos, temerosos de lo que les aguarda. La incerteza de no saber cómo llegará el siguiente amanecer puede con los nervios de los más jóvenes y de los débiles de espíritu.<p>

España bosteza antes de levantarse de la cama. Los acontecimientos de los últimos años le han dejado agotado, hace meses que apenas puede dormir un par de horas seguidas. No es fácil ser una nación dividida entre varias ideologías. En realidad es una pequeña parte de su población la que le hace sentirse tan agotado. Los campesinos (la gran mayoría) están demasiado ocupados trabajando como verdaderos esclavos para malvivir como para meterse en política; tienen bastante claro que su situación no va a mejorar a corto plazo.

La gran revolución que se produjo a finales del siglo pasado en el país vecino ha llegado a su territorio. Se empiezan a escuchar las voces de aquellos que quieren un régimen más libre. Se veía venir, nada dura para siempre. Y el Antiguo Régimen ha durado más de lo que nadie había esperado.

España logra reprimir otro bostezo mientras mira por la ventana el cielo estrellado. Ni siquiera ha amanecido y ya está de pie. De hecho, parece que apenas pasa de medianoche. Maravilloso, otra noche en vela para añadir a su larga colección.

La nación española mira distraída las paredes de su casa. Están llenas de grietas. Y de las grietas salen más grietas que ramifican en más grietas. Si no consigue estabilizar su situación, la estructura se va a ir a pique. Incluso parece que las paredes se están moviendo...

España despierta de su trance cuando se da cuenta de que hay alguien dando golpes a su puerta. No muy fuertes, solo lo suficiente para que se oigan. Abre la puerta para encontrarse con la silueta del país vecino. Francia lleva una pequeña bolsa de viaje y le saluda con cierta efusividad. Eso hace que España actúe con precaución. Francia ha ganado poder en los últimos años y España aprecia demasiado su independencia como para perderla tan de repente. Sabe que las cosas cambian, pero él va a luchar si es necesario por mantener su libertad.

El francés le explica que él iba a visitar a Portugal y supuso que España le dejaría pasar la noche en su casa. Al fin y al cabo, su otra alternativa era dar un gran rodeo por mar para llegar a Portugal, lo cual era más bien absurdo pues España y él siempre habían tenido relación muy cercana. Además, si conseguía lo que quería de Portugal, Francia podría devolverle el favor a España con creces.

-Sé que conoces muy bien ese territorio. Tal vez uno de los tuyos podría gobernarlo algún día-deja caer Francia.

España, al imaginarse el favor que recibiría a cambio y al verle la lógica a los argumentos del francés, le deja pasar a su casa. Tras tantas noches sin dormir, el español no está lo suficientemente despierto como para ver la mirada calculadora del francés. Éste ya está haciendo planes y celebrando en su mente su triunfo por adelantado. Éxito absoluto, piensa el francés mientras se despide del agotado español que se va a su habitación a intentar dormir otra vez.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, España se levanta con un mal presentimiento. Sale de su habitación y parpadea. Varias veces. Francia está silbando alegremente mientras tapa las grietas más grandes de su pared.<p>

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta España, preguntándose a dónde había ido su lucidez.

-Estoy arreglando este desastre. Ya que esta casa está tan cerca de la mía, tiene que estar presentable-sonríe el francés inocentemente-. En lo que hago esto habitable, deberías mudarte a mi mansión en Bayona. Está a tiro de piedra de aquí. Tu gente parece bastante enfadada por haberme dejado entrar. Llevarte a mi casa de campo para alejarte de su furia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-Francia... ¿No ibas a por Portugal?-pregunta confuso el español.

-Oh, sí. Estoy en ello. Por cierto, te he hecho las maletas.

* * *

><p>Genial. España se aburre como una ostra en la mansión francesa. Está rodeado de lujos y le tratan mejor que en su propio territorio, pero nada se puede comparar a la libertad que siente en su país. Ha pillado a unos criados hablando del nuevo territorio francés y España tiene la impresión de que hablaban de él.<p>

-Francia ha hecho que salga de mi casa y la ha hecho suya sin que nadie opusiera resistencia. Aunque me duela, tengo que admitir que ha hecho un gran trabajo engañándome. Aunque al menos ha conseguido que mi gente se una: en su contra - piensa el español divertido mirando hacia su territorio.

Los franceses tienen mejores armas, mejor entrenamiento, más soldados... Pero eso no va a parar a los españoles que, sin contar con medios para una guerra, consiguen provocar estragos en las tropas francesas. El conocimiento del territorio y la valentía de sus habitantes hacen verdaderos milagros a favor de su causa.

-Supongo que puedo relajarme en lo que mi gente echa a Francia de mi casa. No les costará mucho ponerle de los nervios. Aunque, cuando esto acabe, las diferencias entre partidarios del Antiguo Régimen y los de un Nuevo Régimen serán aún mayores que antes. Siento cómo esos liberales se organizan en el sur...-piensa España con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Todo cambia. Pero nunca se sabe si los cambios serán para bien o para mal. Solo cabe esperar lo mejor...

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Sí, esto es una historia de cómo Francia invadió España con el pretexto de ir a por Portugal. Esto es el principio del fin del Antiguo Régimen. Por eso puse todo el rollo de los "cambios"...<p>

Bueno, ¿opiniones?

Review? Please~

EDIT: No sé cuándo actualizaré el resto de historias que tengo. Me falta creatividad. Espero actualizarlas pronto/ algún día


End file.
